


Hurry

by LokiLover84



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Hyuk and Hongbin don't have a lot of time to mess around. Also, it pays to know where the other members of your group are at all times. ;)





	Hurry

“Fuck. Want you.”

The words whip through Hongbin like a bolt of lightning, and he groans when Hyuk bites down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, teeth scraping the sensitive skin, careful not to leave a mark that won’t fade overnight. Hyuk’s hands are everywhere, unbuttoning Hongbin’s royal blue shirt, blunt nails scraping over the soft but firm skin of his stomach before the digits are grabbing at the curves of his ass, Hyuk moaning softly as he imagines parting the globes and sinking into the tight heat of Hongbin’s body. 

“Hyuk. Hyuk, please, we don’t have a lot of time…”

The younger man curses softly as the words penetrate the fog swirling around in his head. Why was there never enough time? It always had to be like this, everything rushed, muffled sounds and love pounded down into  _ hurry, quick, faster.  _ Hyuk  _ hated  _ it. It wasn’t fair to Hongbin that he wasn’t getting the slow, methodical love-making he deserved, and sometimes it made Hyuk want to cry, or scream, or both. 

“Lube.”

Hyuk pulled his hands away from the older man with effort, turning to dig in his bag for the travel size bottle he kept tucked away for moments just like this. He heard the sound of Hongbin popping the button and yanking on the zipper as he rummaged through his belongings and, when he turned back, he almost swallowed his tongue. Hongbin had his back to the younger man, the palms of his hands flat against the wall, his pants down to his ankles, bent in half so that he was presented to Hyuk like a meal to a starving man. 

“Fuck. Hongbinnie.”

The older man shivered and his voice was husky when he answered. 

“C’mon, Hyukkie. I need you inside me.”

The maknae fumbled the bottle, almost dropping it before grabbing it securely and hurrying to his lover. He popped the cap with a quiet snick, pouring the lube liberally over Hongbin’s entrance then flipping the lid closed and tossing the bottle over his shoulder in the general direction of his bag. He didn’t waste time, simply sank one digit into the wet heat of Hongbin’s body, withdrawing it and adding another, and a third on the last withdrawal. Hongbin whined. 

“Hyukkie, come  _ on!” _

The younger man chuckled softly as he tugged at his own skin-tight pants, pulling them down far enough to release his own aching erection before lining himself up and pushing through the tight ring of muscle. Hongbin whimpered as Hyuk pressed steadily into him, until the younger man’s hips met the plump curves of his ass. Hyuk’s nimble fingers wrapped around the older man’s hips, holding Hongbin steady as he quickly set a rapid pace, hips snapping and driving himself as deep into Hongbin as he could with each thrust. The older man bit his bottom lip, the moans in his throat muffled even as he felt his teeth pierce the skin. 

“Bin, I-I can’t- I’m not gonna last.”

The feeling of Hyuk inside him drove Hongbin higher but the sound of Hyuk’s voice, the knowledge that he was the maknae’s swift undoing, had him teetering on the edge of release. He pushed his hips back into Hyuk’s next thrust, and the younger man reached forward blindly, wrapping his hand around Hongbin’s aching length and stroking him. Hongbin couldn’t stop himself. His jaw dropped slightly, lip slipping free of his teeth, and he wailed Hyuk’s name softly as he came. The feeling of the older man clenching around him pulled Hyuk into his own orgasm, and he hunched over Hongbin as he filled the older man with his release. After a few breathless moments, Hyuk withdrew slowly, the younger man snagging a stray article of clothing up off the floor to wipe Hongbin clean. They were just straightening their clothing when the dressing room door swung open and Hakyeon entered. 

“Here you are! We go on in five, and--”

The leader paused mid-sentence, glancing suspiciously from one man to the other. 

“What have you two been doing?”

Hongbin froze for a moment, but Hyuk spoke up smoothly. 

“Hongbin had an issue with his shirt, so I offered to help. We were just about to come join you.”

Hakyeon’s curious look disappeared and he smiled. 

“Alright. Let’s go give the fans a great show.”

Hyuk flashed a grin and moved to follow Hakyeon, throwing Hongbin a cheeky look over his shoulder. They performed well, and after the show, Hakyeon came to praise them. He was just about to go change into his own clothes for their trip back to the hotel when he turned back to the pair, slinging an arm over each of their shoulders and drawing them in, speaking low. 

“Next time you decide to fool around, you should make sure your fearless leader isn’t following you.”

Hongbin groaned and Hyuk giggled as Hakyeon tugged them toward the exit and their waiting ride.


End file.
